Paige Strand
Name: Paige Strand Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics, Athletics, Partying, and Gossiping Appearance: Paige fits the mold for an athlete or gymnast. She is neither tall or overly muscular, standing at 5'5” and weighing 130 pounds. She holds a head of dirty-blonde hair, kept in a ponytail, a pair of pale green eyes and a very clean facial complexion. Her skin is clear of blemishes, her nose is very small, and her cheekbones stand out prominently; all this makes her look much younger than she actually is, which annoys her to no end. Her arms and legs are also well-formed due to her swim training. Her clothing consists of tight-fitting attire to prominently show off her body. Her pants are long, down to her ankles, her shirts show off explosively colorful logos, and she wears bright pink and white running shoes that clash with dark green pants. She wears gold studs in her ears, which she only removes for sporting events. Biography: Paige was born the third of four children to Lucia and Mark Strand, in Highland Beach, California. Her two brothers and sister are all much taller than she is, even her brother born a year after her, and as such, they considered her the 'baby' of the family. Paige is an attention seeker, since she feels she needs to be different in any way. For the first few years of school, her principal would often call her parents to inform them that their daughter was climbing trees or buildings. While she was never a bad student, always answering questions when she was asked and respecting the teacher, by the time she was nine, she was in the principal's office more than what her parents would deal with. Her parents thought that she should find outlets for her energy to keep her from acting out. When they saw how much she enjoyed running and playing outside, they suggested that she try to become a professional runner. She jumped at the idea, figuratively and literally, and started to write up her own training schedule. Save for sick days and broken bones, Paige has jogged or ran at least five miles every morning before school since the age of nine. Her progress has paid off, as she would tend to place in the top three in school competitions. Paige would always sit with a gaggle of girls in middle school, a group she would follow into high school. It was also around this time that she tried to take up other athletic prospects, such as swimming, cycling, and gymnastics. While she excelled at the first two, she struggled with the latter. While she loved the sport, it hurt her that she was always just that little bit behind the others. Soon, she gave up entirely, but still enjoyed occasionally watching the Olympic gymnastics and other large-scale competitions. She would incorporate cycling and swimming into her schedule, and has gone cycling three times a week in the afternoon, and swimming four times a week in the afternoon as well ever since she was fourteen. At school, Paige is almost unremarkable in most of her subjects. She studies hard, she receives slightly above average grades. As soon as she was old enough, Paige started entering the Highland Beach social scene. She begged her parents to take her to parties, since she did not want to risk having her bike stolen or being mugged late at night. They agreed eventually, but wary that she may relax in her training, she was made to swear to them that no matter how tired, no matter how hung-over, and no matter how sore she was, she needed to stick completely to her training schedule. She became a natural party girl and a gossip. Her phone was consistently beeping with messages from her friends, trading gossip and posting updates in her relationship. Something that changed her life in her junior year was something that anyone who knew her would never have guessed. She started feeling extremely dissatisfied with life, and came down with fits of sobbing and sadness. After almost drowning herself during swimming practice in a fit of suicidal panic, she finally sought help from the school counselor, who diagnosed her with depression. To curb with her depression, Paige began to channel her energy more into her athletic schedule while also taking doses of anti-depressants. Advantages: Paige is an extremely fast runner, and while not fast enough to outrun a hail of bullets, has the strength and stamina to outlast most of her competitors; she also has made plenty of friends over the years. Disadvantages: Her depression is a largely debilitating factor, as she is extremely moody and unstable without her medication. As a gossip she has scorned many people in the past, particularly close friends. Original Profile: Paige Strand Designated Number: Female Student No. 001 --- Designated Weapon: Kiss of Death (single-shot lipstick gun) Conclusion: I'll be surprised if this one even realizes that's not real lipstick. Besides, strength doesn't matter if you don't have the right attitude. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Aileen Borden Killed By: Jennifer Steinman Collected Weapons: Kiss of Death (issued weapon), rock, Machete (taken from Craig Hoyle), Beretta 93R (taken from Maria Graham) Allies: Enemies: Jennifer Steinman Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Paige Strand is the first character Laurels ever handled on SOTF and SOTF Mini. *Laurels was originally to play Paige with Inky, who wanted to write Paige and her boyfriend from V4, Jacob Charles, as if they never met. Inky soon decided to play other characters, but Laurels kept control of Paige. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Paige, in chronological order Past: *Calm Underneath it All Pregame: *Sunscreen and Ice Cream *It's Not a Party, It's an Intimate Get Together Second Chances V1: *Pressure Point *With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility *Thin Line Between Heaven and Here *The House of the Undying *Moonrise Kingdom Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Paige Strand. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters